Heart stealer
by sasuke140
Summary: how does it feel to be kidnapped by your childhood crush, well just ask sakura haruno


I-It hurts so bad, but I can't stop thinking about it.

The day you left me, alone on the bench. Remember?

"Sasuke-kun, do you know how much I miss you. Please, come back, come back to Konoha, come back home, come back to me.

A week after Sakura's little break down she was still depressed. It was also the week after her birthday,(March 28th).

The blond sighed as the odd haired girl continued to wet his shirt with salty tears and maybe snot.

"Its okay sakura let it out," he cooed awkwardly patting her back hoping she'd feel some kind of comfort. "I miss Sasuke-teme too ya know."

She looked up at the grinning boy with a small smile. "Th-thank you for understanding."

"Glad to help your like my sister, believe it," he shouted adding a phrased he used often as a pre teen.

Sadly Sakura thought of it as another reminder of her childhood love causing her eyes to begin to water.

"Sakura, stop if you keep this up you'll only hurt yourself more." "Your right Naruto, thank you for the advice, I'll talk to you later."

The rosette walked down the streets of the village making her way to the Yanamanaka flower shop. She seriously wanted to have a chat with her best friend, and former Uchiha lover.

After her other female blond friend finished her business with yet another customer she walked up to the counter watching the women take off her apron.

"Hey Ino can we talked, I really need some comfort." "Sure forehead, but it'll have to wait, Tsunade-sama called us in."

Nodding the pair made the way to the hokage tower. They knocked on the door to the female Sannin's office and enter after hearing a "Come in."

"Good morning ladies, my apologies for calling you on such short notice, I have a B rank mission for you and Hyuga Hinata who is waiting at the village gates.

You three will travel to the out skirts of the land of fire to retrieve some rare medical herbs. Be very a where of your surroundings, the area the herbs are located in is known for bandaits and what not.

The mission is also two months long so I expect you not to be back soon, think of the extra month as a paid vacation. Now, dismissed," she said ending her speech.

"Hai," they both bowed then left the village with Hinata seconds later, soon they reached a town near the field where the herbs were possibly located.

Plopping on the bed Ino sighed with pleasure. "Oi, forehead what did you want to talk about earlier."

Sakura shifted when telling her best friends her dilima, but it was really uplifting to finally tell someone how she was really feeling.

"Yeah, I realized that too, guys like Sasuke definitely know how to break a heart," Ino commented when thinking of the time she too had feelings for Sasuke.

"I remember when we first met Ino, you introduced me to him, but we both had feelings for him," she giggled remembering her childish behavior around the womanizer.

"Hey guys, lets start picking the herbs, the sooner we start the longer vacation we have," Hinata chimed walking towards the door.

The girls spent about two weeks trying to find the herbs, they collected a majority of them and left a few in the field, with little trouble along the way.

Now the trio sat in the hotel room counting and checking off each plant as they went down the list.

"Yay thank Kami we finished," The apple green eyed girl sighed.

"How about we get something to eat, I saw us pass a restaurant on our way to the field yesterday."

"Sure, I know how you love to eat piggy," she mocked beginning to head for the door.

They walked down the hall telling stories and cracking jokes, but they knew they were being followed.

Ino pulled out a sheriken, Sakura a kunai, and Hinata turned on her famous blood line trait.

But their enemy was one step ahead, they grabbed the females behind holding them tightly while putting gags over their mouths then left taking the koinichi to a hide out.

Evening soon arrived as the girls awoke from their deep sleep.

"Man my head is ponding," Hinata moaned wiggling feeling uncomfortable with the rope around her forearms.

"We're not even going to get rescued, the hokage knows we'll be gone for a month and two weeks."

"Sakura don't say such things, we're ninja we have to make it out alive, and you just gave the enemy in tell be a where of your surroundings, isn't that right Sasuke," Ino stated staring in to the darkness.

She had caught a glimpse of the dark haired man as he grabbed her best friend from behind in the hotel hallway, and she was not happy about that.

"My my, you've become smarter, oh and don't bother trying to escape, or there will be consequences," he smirked thinking of so called toucher for his former female teammate.

The pink haired maiden could not believe she did something so stupid, she had tone careful next time. "Tsk whatever Uchiha."

"Since when where you brave Haruno," he replied rolling her name on his tounge.

"Yo Sasu-cakes dinner is ready,' A man with white hair and purple eyes grinned walking out of the room.

Sasuke only grunted and cut the rope, "follow me."

The girls carefully followed him down stair making sure to remember everything they passed.


End file.
